Un bento para Kusaka
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: "A un hombre se le conquista por el estomago"… Cuando Konoha escucho esas palabras, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Misión: Prepararle el mejor bento que en su vida haya probado a Kusaka. ¿Podrá nuestra pequeña arbusto hacerle el bento perfecto? ¿Kusaka lograra sobrevivir a todos los intentos fallidos de Konoha? ¡Entra y descúbrelo! P.D: Tal vez este sea mi ultimo fic


**Notas iníciales: **Holiwis(?) :3 bueno, primero que nada dos noticias:

**La buena, que en realidad es mala(?): **Ya salí de vacaciones. Pero, en vez de aumentar mi tiempo de escribir, me lo ha reducido, ya que mi madre no sabe que escribo, y yo escribía cuando ella no estaba en casa. Ahora, que ella también esta de vacaciones se pasa todo el día junto a mí y no puedo escribir nada DD: Lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente noticia:

**La mala, que no se si sea buena(?): **Tal vez este sea el ultimo fic que escribo… ¡Con 15 años! :'DD Ya que lo escribí ayer y hoy cumplí 16 :Trollface: La risita que les saqué ahora es la que les debía de tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí~ okeino XD Ok, ya… tenía que hacer esa broma, la haría bien a mi alma(¿)~ LOL xDD la noticia es le confesé a mi hermano mayor que escribía, y él, como regalo de cumpleaños distrajo a mi madre el mayor tiempo posible para darme tiempo de hacer esto, además de que prometió guardar el secreto y me dijo que me iba a cubrir cada que le fuera posible, por lo que ahora tendré un poquito más de tiempo para escribir :)

Pero bueno, ya , al fic:

**Disclaimer: **Jodeté, Level-5 :3

**-O-**

Aquella tarde no era normal para ella. Tal vez para Tenma o los demás sí, pero para la pequeña Konoha sería muy especial.

Apretó nerviosa la caja de bento que tenía en sus manos y a paso decidido se acerco a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Kusaka, que en estos momentos se encontraba muriéndose del aburrimiento sobre un sillón mientras veía a Manabe y Minaho pelear por algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que él dijo.

"_Pero lo único que pregunte fue si alguno tenía hambre…" _pensó a modo de reproche. En ese momento su estomagó gruño, exigiendo comida. De hecho, esa había sido la razón por lo cual lo pregunto, el se estaba muriendo de hambre desde como hace media hora, y la señora del almuerzo había caído enferma. Aoi había dicho que ella prepararía la comida con mucho gusto, pero hacía ya horas que salió con Sakura, y no habían regresado.

Konoha, al escuchar el estomago del rubio necesitado de comida, asintió decidida y recordó la conversación pasada de dos de sus amigas.

**Flash-back: **

-Pero Kaname, yo… ¡Te amo! –Nozaki pegó un grito de emoción y abrazo a Sorano, y está le correspondió, limpiándose con un pañuelo las lagrimas de alegría que le habían brotado después de que la protagonista de la telenovela que estaban viendo se le haya declarado a el personaje principal, el típico chico malo al que todos juzgan sin conocer.

La dicha chica actriz le entrego a su amor una caja de bento, mientras cerraba los ojos sonrojada. Lo que paso luego, fue el siempre presente final feliz, en donde "Kaname" besaba apasionadamente a la muchachita. Y eso vino acompañado del grito de emoción de ambas chicas, además del la palabra "Fin" escrita con cursivas en la pantalla".

-Ok… eso fue hermoso. –Hablo la chica de cabellos azules mientras apagaba la televisión. Konoha, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada, soltó la pregunta del millón, la misma que la llevo a tomar la decisión que cambiaría su tarde de ese día.

-No entendí. –Sus compañeras la miraron curiosas. –¿E-El tipo le correspondió solo por haberle cocinado algo y ya?

-En parte. –Contesto amablemente Aoi. –Además, el ya estaba enamorado de ella. Pero al darle el bento, significo que ella le estaba diciendo él que era alguien especial en su vida.

-¿Y el no se molesto? –Volvió a cuestionar, confundida. –D-Digo, ella le había dicho que no correspondía sus sentimientos, y él se veía triste y un poco molesto… ¿Entonces solo con darle el bento arreglo las cosas?

-Así es. –Terceo Sakura.

-"La mejor manera de conquistar a un hombre, es por el estomago". –Cito sabiamente la manager mientras movía su dedo lado a lado.

-Y-Ya veo… –Con eso, sus amigas dieron por terminada la conversación. Le sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a la pequeña sola. Se llevo un dedo al mentón, pensando. –¿Entonces, Kusaka-kun…?

**Fin del Flash-back.**

Y ahí se encontraba la niña, frente a la inmensa espalda del chico que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de ella, y que no sabía si seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

-Kusaka-kun…. –Llamó en voz bajita. Por poco y el otro jugador no lo escucha.

-¡Oh! Hola Morimura. –Saludo con gusto. –¿Se te ofrece algo?

Asintió nerviosa de nuevo, a modo de respuesta.

-¡Esto es para usted! –Exclamo con las mejillas rosadas extendiéndole la caja con el almuerzo. El rubio tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. –Es que… escuché que dijo que tenía hambre, y…

-Muchas gracias. –Interrumpió tomando la caja con una dulce sonrisa. Por supuesto, que mientras por fuera expresaba dulzura y tranquilidad, por dentro el chico estaba explotando de la emoción. Si no fuera porque Manabe y Minaho estaban ahí (Aunque peleando, pero de que estaban, estaban) ya hubiera hasta bailado la macarena. Y eso que él no sabía cómo hacerlo. Además de que ya se hubiera abalanzado a abrazarla hasta cortarle la respiración y que quede morada e inconsciente, luego le daría respiración de boca a boca y… ni él sabía cómo es que ahora se hallaba pensando tal ridiculez.

Decidió dejar todo de lado y abrir la caja para ver con sus propios ojos lo que sus hermosas manos le habían preparada.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al abrirla…

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto angustiada. –¿Lo hice mal, verdad?... –Bajo la cabeza desilusionada.

Y él no sabía que contestarle. Ella era adorable, y odiaba verla triste pero… ver esa abominación de cosa negra, y saber que tenía que comérsela le ponía más triste.

-N-No es eso… –Mintió. Era una mentirilla blanca, al fin y al cabo. No le haría daño a nadie. Bueno, eso sin contarlo a él y al dolor estomacal obtendría después de esto. Ella sonrió aliviada y le invito con la mirada a comérselo.

Cogió valor, y con una sonrisa fingida tomo un bocado.

"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Pensó. "De todos modos… No puede saber peor de lo que se ve…" Grave error.

Su sonrisa desapareció. Konoha lo observo preocupada y pronuncio su nombre. Luego, quedo tan pálido como una hoja y… cayó al suelo casi inconsciente. Morimura no sabía lo que pasaba, pero él si… se había ganado la peor indigestión de su vida.

**Intento número uno: Fallido. (Y si… tendría más intentos. Pobre Kusaka…)**

Después del incidente de la comida quemada, Kusaka no quiso admitirle que cocinaba horrible, por lo que invento la excusa de que simple y sencillamente ese tipo de comida no era de su agrado.

Más por la culpa, que por cualquier otra cosa, la pequeña pensó en hacerle otro bento… Y está vez si sería de su agrado. Por eso, se paso el todo el día siguiente observando (Por no decir acosando) al otro jugador, para saber que le gustaba y que no.

-¿Konoha? ¿Qué haces? –Se acerco curioso su compañero detective, al verla escondida detrás de un arbusto.

-¿E-Eh? –Al verse descubierta, tuvo que confesar la verdad. –Y-Yo… veo que le gusta a Kusaka-kun para poder hacerle un bento de su agrado.

Minaho se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensante.

-Ahora que recuerdo, me contó que había ido al hospital por pescar una indigestión… –Contó, antes de soltar una valiosa información para la chiquilla. –Si de algo te sirve, he visto que aunque el picante no sea su favorito, le gusta comerlo porque "lo hace sentir más hombre"

-¿E-En verdad? –El muchacho asintió, causándole una gran alegría. –¡Muchas gracias!

Y salió corriendo emocionada hacía la cocina. Al hacerlo, se cruzo con Ryuuji, pero esta paso tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó. Este le resto importancia y se fue a entrenar a la torre de metal con Tenma y Hayato. El pobre no sabía que las cosas solo se iban a poner peor…

-No puedo… –Suspiro decepcionada de sí misma la peliverde. No era posible que no sea capaz de hacer ni un simple rollito de atún o curry picante. Bajo el rostro, a punto de llorar. Era una buena para nada, con sus fallidos intentos de comida la único que conseguiría sería matar el poco amor que tal vez a él le quede hacía ella. Eso si no mataba al pobre muchacho antes…

-¿Konoha? –Sakura entró a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver tal desastre en ella. Harina tirada en el suelo, masa en las paredes, algunos picantes regados en la mesa y un arbusto lloriqueando en la esquin… a no esperen, esa era Morimura(¿). Lentamente se acerco a ella por la espalda y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? Si necesitas algo, con gusto te ayudaré…

-Y-Yo…- Se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo. –Soy un desastre en la cocina… –Susurro aún con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Oh vamos, no podrías ser tan… –Vio el plato lleno de una masa negra quemada, que apostaría todas sus medallas a que era la misma cosa rara que salía bajo de su cama cuando de pequeña no quería limpiarla. –Ay… ¡N-No es para tanto! Tal vez tu talento no sea la cocina, pero eras bonita, además de una buena defensa en el futbol y… ¡Que importa! ¡Para eso está la comida instantánea.

De todos modos, no ganaba nada con mentirle a la pobre niña. Aunque, con sus "Palabras de ánimo" solo la hacía sentirse peor…

-Kusaka-kun nunca me va a querer así… –Dijo en un susurro que apenar logró escuchar. Sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo, y Nozaki supo la razón de todo.

Sonrió decidida y palmeó fuertemente la espalda de Morimura, mientras al mismo tiempo empuñaba una mano apuntando hacia el cielo.

-¡Pero no te rindas, mujer! –Exclamo con una energía que quien sabe de dónde saco. Tal vez del mismo lugar donde la sacan Tenma y Endou… –¡Perseverancia ante todo!

-P-Pero no puedo hacerlo…

-¡Yo te enseñare! ¡Kusaka caerá rendido ante tus pies! –Una descarga de adrenalina recorría la espalda de la morena. –¡No te rindas! ¡Con amor, todo es posible!

Y contagiándole la energía, se puso a seguir las instrucciones de Sakura al pie de la letra, cada pausa, punto y coma que hacía… ¡Lo haría! ¡Le demostraría a Kusaka que podría ser una buena esposa!

**~.~.~.~.~**

-¡Una vez más! –Ordeno Kusaka mientras se ponía de pie. La mayoría se encontraba cerca de la torre de metal, mejorando sus habilidades para su próximo partido.

-¡Ahí voy! –Tenma trato de pasar al rubio, pero increíblemente, después de varios intentos fallidos, Ryuuji logro quitarle el balón y detenerlo. –¡Woah!

-¡Lo hiciste, Kusaka! –Felicito Aoi. El aludido sonrió avergonzado, pero victorioso a la vez.

-Bueno, después de casi veinte intentos de detenerlo, lo más probable era que esta vez si lo consiguiera… –Esta vez fue Manabe el que hablo. –Después de todo, se nota que cada día mejoramos más…

En ese mismo momento, llegaba Konoha corriendo emocionada al mostrarle sus nuevas habilidades culinarias que Sakura (Corriendo detrás de ella, por cierto) le había enseñando.

-¡Kusaka! –Paró para respirar un rato agitada, volvió a tomar aire y arranco a correr de nuevo. –¡Kusaka-kun!

-¿Morimura? –Su primera reacción fue de extrañes. Luego, de alegría y por último, de espanto; esto al notar que ella venía corriendo cada vez más rápido, lo cual mayormente lo hubiera alegrado… si no fuera porque en estos precisos momentos estuviera un balón cruzado en su camino. –¡No corras! ¡Ten cuidado, te puedes ca…!

Demasiado tarde. La pelota de Tenma se cruzo en su camino, y sumándole la adorable pero a veces problemática torpeza de la chica, provoco que se tropezara con él y la comida saliera volando… Sakura se tapo los ojos, Aoi y Manabe gritaron su nombre preocupados, Tenma ni se enteraba, Kusaka corrió hacia ella para evitar que se lastimara, y Minaho… calculaba la trayectoria que tomaría la caja de bento.

-Su cara. –Sentencio seguro de sí mismo. Y como Minaho es Minaho, seguro ya saben lo que paso: Konoha cayó al suelo, la caja salió volando y en el trayecto se destapo, todo calculado por nuestro detective favorito y al final tuvo razón… la comida le cayó al pobre Kusaka en toda la cara. ¡Ah! Y para quienes no lo recordaban, por bonus extra, Morimura no había aprendido a cocinar más que un surtido inigualable de comida con extra picante…

-¡Mis ojos! –Grito adolorido mientras corría lado a lado desesperado buscando calmarse el ardor de sus globos oculares. –¡Me arden, me arden!

Dos minutos después la "especial" cabecita del capitán reacciono y decidió darle para lavarse el garrafón de agua que tuvo en brazos todo el tiempo.

Morimura no paraba de gritarle que la perdonara, y aunque el acepto sus disculpas luego nuestra pequeña arbusto no tuvo el valor suficiente como para darle la cara.

**Intento número 2: Fallido.**

Aoi paseaba alegremente por los pasillos del campamento, estaba avisando a todos los jugadores que el entrenamiento de la tarde se había cancelado. Llego al cuarto de la última y toco la puerta varias veces.

-¿Konoha-chan? ¿Estás aquí? –No hubo respuesta. Entro al notar que la puerta estaba abierta y notó un pequeño bulto llorando envuelto entre unas sabanas, sobre la cama que debería ser de la niña. –¿Konoha?

-Mph…. –Escucho un quejido a modo de respuesta.

-¿Quieres salir de ahí? –Ninguna respuesta. Aoi lo tomó como una negativa. –Bien, entonces ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Asomo un poco destapando su boca y parte de su nariz, soltando un casi inaudible "si" después volvió a hacerse capullo y Sorano se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama.

-Bien… ¿Te sucede algo?

-N-No.

-Konoha…

-¿Crees que sería una buena esposa? –Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la manager.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Morimura recaudo valor y salió de su capullo humano para sentarse junto a ella.

-Quería hacerle un bento a Kusaka-kun, pero soy muy torpe y siempre me sale mal…

-¿Sabes algo? Yo tengo la receta secreta para hacerle el bento perfecto.

-¿D-De verdad?

-Sí, y estaría muy complacida de dártela.

-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?

-Es una promesa. –Concluyo mientras mostraba su dedo pulgar hacia arriba. –Confía en mí…

Y así ambas se dirigieron a la cocina. En el camino se toparon con varias personas, que no eran más que Sakura, Manabe y Tetsukado. La primera porque "Quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a Konoha", el último porque tenía ganas de ver como se preparaba un buen bento y Manabe se abstuvo de comentarios.

Pero bueno, el punto era que entre todos ayudaron a su compañera de equipo a hacer el mejor bento que jamás haya sido probado en sus días.

Fueron muchas horas de sudor (Se esmeraron mucho), esfuerzo (Con un toque de amor) y lágrimas (Manabe se cortó su dedo sin querer mientras pelaba unas zanahorias. Pero que conste que no estaba llorando, solo estaba "sudando por los ojos").

Hasta que al fin, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe mostrando una victoriosa Konoha con las manos arriba, dando a ver un bento recién cocinado.

Kusaka se sorprendió cuando Morimura lo jaló del brazo y lo arrastro hasta un lugar alejado sin siquiera dejarlo preguntar. Cuando ella creyó que era suficiente, lo soltó y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Konoha, que sucede? –Exigió saber mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. –¡Casi me arrancas el brazo!

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó rápidamente. Ryuuji alzó una ceja extrañado, normalmente ella solía tartamudear al disculparse, o lo hacía más de una vez.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Kusaka-kun, tenga esto! –Le extendió sonrojada una caja. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del aludido, esto ya le estaba dando mala espina. –¡Lo he hecho para usted! ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Su carita era tan tierna, que él no pudo resistirse. Tomo la caja con cariño y pensó que, pasará lo que pasará, y no importa cual daño le haga la comida, por el simple hecho de ser cocinado por ella la hacía la mejor comida del mundo.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo esta vez al abrir la caja…

-Konoha…. –Susurro impresionado. –¿Tú… hiciste esto?

-Sí. –Acompaño su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza. –¿P-Por qué? ¿N-No te gusta?

¿Gustar? ¡Kusaka casi se moría de la alegría! El contenido no podía ser mejor, todo se veía delicioso, hasta el huevo estrellado en forma de corazón que por una razón desconocía tenía grabado las letras "K&K" y… oh, ahora comprendía todo.

Dio un bocado a la comida, el corazón de Morimura latía a una velocidad que ella nunca creyó que fuera posible…

-Sabe bien…. –Dijo al fin sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-¿E-Eso crees?

-Sí. –Dio otro bocado. –¡Serías muy buena esposa! –Soltó sin querer. Konoha quedo roja, y Kusaka no se dio cuenta de su error hasta un tiempo después. –¡Espera! Y-Yo no quise decir eso… digo, si cocinas bien y claro que serías buena esposa pero aún así yo no…

-Gracias. –Habló, callando al chico que casi no se la creía. –M-Me alegra escuchar eso de ti…

-Gracias a ti…. –Susurro en su oído, causándole un erizo a la morena. –Por hacerme tan feliz…

**Intento numero tres: Exitoso. **

**¡Extra!**

Minaho observaba solo esa escena desde lejos.

-Mis deducciones nunca fallan. –Sonrió victorioso. –Sabía que ambos acabarían juntos…

-¡Minaho! –Escucho que lo llamaban desde lejos.

-¿Manabe? –El defensa paró de correr. –¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. –Contesto bufando. –¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que pasar algo?

-Manabe…

-Haber, si tan bueno eres deduce que es lo que me pasa. –Reto, tratando de iniciar una de sus famosas discusiones.

-Bueno… ¿Debo tomar en cuenta la caja de bento que traes escondida tras de la espalda?

Manabe se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

-¡N-No! ¡No no y más no! –No paraba de negar haciendo un escándalo que solo confundía al otro. –Además, ¡Eso fue trampa! ¡Viste lo que había atrás de mi espalda, así ya no cuenta!

-No fue trampa. –Acotó con calma. –Solo fue usar las evidencias a mi favor, como cualquier detective lo haría.

Quiso reprochar, pero ya no busco excusas coherentes. Tenía razón, quiera o no.

-Entonces…. –Se llevo la mano a la barbilla, pensando. –Por tu reacción, la caja de bento que traes, las manchas de harina y salsa en tu ropa. –Señalo esto último, Manabe no buscaba donde esconder su rostro. –Y que ya pasaron más de seis horas desde la última vez que comimos…

El de lentes se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba. Mierda, le habían descubierto y ahora Minaho se burlaría de él…

-Por lo consiguiente. –Continuo. –Puedo deducir que tenías hambre, te preparaste un bento y ahora pensabas comértelo a escondidas.

Si, realmente existía un dios. Un dios al que le agradecía por salvarlo justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Es para mí! –Mintió. –P-Pero, como el día de hoy no me has molestado tanto, compartiré la mitad contigo…

-También deduje eso.

-Si claro…

Y así inicio una nueva discusión que no paró hasta que almorzaron juntos. Y luego volvió a comenzar, pero bueh, este fic nunca acabaría si les contara toda la pelea.

¡Ah! Y Minaho decidió guardarse que sabía que el bento de Manabe era para él y llevárselo a la tumba…

**-O-**

**Notas de Sakura-chan~**

Y eso fue todo~ Tengo que admitir que está pareja me ha encantado desde el primer capítulo, comencé a ver fanarts de estos dos y sin querer fui enamorándome de ellos, son tan adorables juntos… Y lo de Minaho y Manabe fue un extra, de verdad que estos dos juntos son un desastre, y desde que Minaho llamo a Manabe "Nenita" casi lloro de la risa y también me encariñe con esta pareja, es un amor apache como el de Kidou y Fudou(?) okno XD

Gracias a todos por no tirarme tomates~ (Porque… no lo harán, ¿Verdad? DD:)

Y recuerden… con cada review apoyan un poquito más a la fundación "Bananas para Fudou", que por cierto acaba de afiliarse con la otra fundación "Balones para Endou". Cada review es una sonrisa más para el cabeza de balón, y una noche más sin el trasero doliéndole a Kidou(?) (DURO CONTRA EL MURO FUDOU(?)!)

Bye Bye~


End file.
